Club Anti Doméki Shizuka
by lunny
Summary: Contrairement à la légende urbaine, Doméki n’est pas aimé de tous. Un club s’est même monté contre lui dans son propre lycée. Assistons à une de leur réunion… DomékixWatanuki, présence de OC.


**Titre :**Le club Anti Doméki Shizuka

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp. Les membres du club, bien qu'étant dans le même lycée sont à moi !

**Genre :** Humour ! Humour ! Puis un peu de yaoi parce que ça fait pas de mal. Puis du détestage de Doméki ! Et du OC, car les personnages que j'utilise sont plutôt… des ombres dans le manga

**Avertissement :**Si le shonen-ai vous donne des boutons, passez votre chemin

**Résumé :** Contrairement à la légende urbaine, Doméki n'est pas aimé de tous. Un club s'est même monté contre lui dans son propre lycée. Assistons à une de leur réunion… DomékixWatanuki, présence de OC.

**Note **: Alors cette idée débile vient en fait du chapitre divers de Petits thèmes. Mais vu que le drabbles que je comptais faire était très long, j'ai décidé d'en faire un one-shot à part entière. Supposant que nos héros sont au lycée en m'appuyant sur le tome 4… J'ai décidé que Watanuki, Doméki et Himawari-chan avaient leur place en deuxième année.. judicieux ?

**Petite note pratique :** Lors de la présentation du personnage j'ai écrit le nom suivi du prénom.

Bonne lecture ! 

Doméki était quelqu'un d'assez mystérieux sans l'être trop pour faire tomber la plupart des filles dans ses bras.

De plus, il était beau, ce qui n'arrangeait pas l'état de béatitude dans lesquelles ses admiratrices se trouvaient.

Et le fait d'être beau et mystérieux et par-dessus bon en sport avait le don d'énerver la plupart des camarades de Doméki.

C'est pourquoi, en cet après-midi, un petit comité d'élèves Anti Doméki Shizuka était réuni dans une salle de classe vide. C'était la fin des cours et les membres s'étaient rejoint après l'appel de leur chef, Karui Sawa, élève de troisième année. Pourtant ce jeune homme n'avait rien à envier à Doméki. Il faisait partie du club de tir à l'arc, en étant même le meneur. Il était assez grand pour son âge, ses cheveux noirs, comme ceux de la plupart des élèves, étaient désordonnée lui donnant un air négligé sans pourtant faire malpropre. Ses yeux marrons aux reflets quelques fois dorées étaient affûtés, l'empêchant ainsi le port de lunettes, qui pourtant n'aurait rien réduit à sa classe naturelle. Il laissait toujours les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverte lui donnant l'air décontracté. Karui Sawa était de ces meneurs naturels, qui pouvait vous mener partout. Pourtant rien ne le prédestinait à fonder ce club. Il s'entendait très bien avec Doméki lors des séances de tir à l'arc. Et le fait que Doméki le batte le réjouissait car cela leur donnait une chance pour le championnat. Ainsi on aurait pu penser qu'il aurait fondé au contraire un club « Avec Doméki Shizuka ».

Cependant, celui-ci avait décidé de la fondation du club en apprenant que sa tendre et belle Nao-chan était tombé sous le charme de cet imbécile. C'était assez étrange de voir ce dernière année délaisser ses examens pour se venger sur un deuxième année qui d'après lui avait volé l'amour de sa vie. A l'étonnement général, son club fut reconnu comme club du lycée et rencontra du succès. Et même quelques filles dont Doméki avait repoussé les avances vinrent se rejoindre aux garçons jaloux.

Ici, le nom de Doméki Shizuka était haï.

Karui-san tapa dans ses mains réclama le silence. Tous se tournèrent vers lui et l'écoutèrent :

- Je déclare la dixième réunion du club des Anti-Doméki-Shizuka ouverte !

Tous applaudirent, sauf le jeune homme assis à côté du président du club. L'air renfrogné, Aida Izumi, maudissait sa gentillesse.

Ce jeune garçon pourtant souriant la plupart du temps se renfrognait. Ses yeux bleus semblaient vouloir rejoindre le plafond tellement il levait les yeux au ciel. Pourtant, Aida n'était pas quelqu'un d'antipathique. Il était même plutôt du genre à connaître tout le monde et de se faire aimer par tout le monde. Il faut dire que son sourire était assez chaleureux. D'ailleurs il évoquait la chaleur à lui seule, son regard qui pouvait devenir grave en quelques instants, mais pour la plupart du temps, il était malicieux et joueur, doux et rêveur quelque fois. Avec ses cheveux châtains, chose rare, et son visage encore quelque peu enfantin, il attirait. Observateur et fin, il soupirait à l'instant.

Quand son ami lui avait appris l'ouverture de son club, craignant qu'il ne se retrouve seul, il avait demandé à en faire partie. Même s'il trouvait l'idée stupide, il était capable d'endurer ça pour son ami d'enfance. Mais à son grand étonnement le club rencontra du succès. Ce qui le rendait assez vindicatif, car il ne comprenait pas qu'un club puisse avoir du succès en crachant sur un étudiant qui n'avait rien fait de particulier. Il avait de nombreuses fois, parlé avec Doméki, en quelque concours de circonstance, et jamais le jeune homme ne fut désagréable, bien qu'un peu froid. Mais Aida devinait que c'était plus pour se protéger qu'autre chose.

Karui-san continua posant une main sur l'épaule d'une jeune fille à ses côtés :

- Je vous demande d'applaudir un nouveau membre, enfin plutôt nouvelle ! Veuillez accueillir Nagase Ikaru.

La jeune fille s'inclina tandis que la dizaine de personnes applaudissait. Elle était assez menue et petite, elle avait de grands yeux marrons, ses cheveux noirs lui arrivant jusqu'au épaule et l'attitude peu assurée. Aida leva les yeux au ciel applaudissant tout de même.

Son ami, enflammé par les applaudissements qui ne lui étaient pas destinés leva le poing en avant, une main toujours sur l'épaule de l'arrivante, discourut :

- Cette jeune et ravisante fille a été repoussée par ce rustre de Doméki. N'est-ce pas un drame ? Ce vil personnage eut à peine écoutée la déclaration de cette jeune fille qu'il la repousse froidement ! N'est-ce pas horrible ?

Plusieurs dans la salle, hochèrent la tête, compréhensifs, tandis que quelques filles victimes de ce même rejet lui jetait un regard compatissant.

- Je vais vous dire moi ce qu'est vraiment Doméki ! Un garçon sans cœur ! un infâme !

Aida soupira, malheureusement trop bruyamment. Son ami lui jeta un regard sévère. Et demanda plutôt sèchement :

- Un problème Aida ?

Aida appréciait Karui, sérieusement. Il était drôle, toujours en pleine forme, et on ne s'ennuyait jamais avec lui, ce qui avouons-le avait contribué à la réussite du club. Cependant, il avait aussi le don de l'énerver. Surtout quand il s'enflammait contre Doméki. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille rejetée récemment et demanda :

- A-t-il été brusque avec vous ?

La jeune fille rougit et murmura un non.

- Que vous a-t-il dit exactement ?

- Je ne partage pas vos sentiments… répondit-elle timidement.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ceci fait de Doméki un être sans cœur, remarqua Aida.

Karui croisa les bras, mécontent de ce qu'il considérait comme une trahison de la part de son ami. Il s'exclama :

- Mais il repousse tout le monde ! N'est-ce pas une preuve que c'est un être abject ?

Aida secoua la tête, il répliqua :

- Peut-être qu'il aime déjà quelqu'un ?

- Aida.. Aida… mon petit Aida… soupira Karui comme si son ami avait dit une bêtise. Nous avons déjà observé Doméki, il traîne toujours avec Kunogi et Watanuki. Nous avons interrogé habillement Kunogi et il ne sort pas avec elle.

Aida se souvint que Karui avait interpellé la jeune Kunogi en gueulant dans le couloir et lui demandant en criant si elle sortait avec Doméki. A la place de Kunogi, il n'aurait pas hésité à lui foutre un poing, mais elle se contenta d'un non souriant.

- Tu n'as pas interrogé Watanuki, déclara Aida inflexible.

Son ami le regarda un instant avant de froncer les sourcils et dire :

- Pardon ?

Aida inflexible précisa sa pensée :

- Tu n'as pas demandé à Watanuki s'il sortait avec Doméki…

Karui, repoussa cette idée d'un geste de main. Aida lui lança un regard outré près à protester quand son ami s'expliqua :

- Si c'était le cas, cela inclurait que Doméki est gay. Et Doméki n'est pas gay.

Etonnamment, Aida eut l'impression que ce n'était pas un rejet de l'évidence de la part de Karui, mais qu'il pensait profondément que Doméki ne pouvait être gay. Comme si il savait quelque chose que le commun de mortels ne pouvait saisir.

- Comment peux tu l'affirmer ainsi ? interrogea Aida soucieux.

Il se demanda un court instant si Karui n'avait pas fait des avances mal placées à Doméki avant de se dire que ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de Karui, malgré ce qu'on pourrait penser, et que de toutes façons, Doméki n'aurait jamais accepté… Doméki n'avait pas accepté hein ?

- Il fait du tir à l'arc.

Cette déclaration qui aurait pu faire rire jeta un grand froid. Tous le savaient, mais il y avait quelque chose de cérémonieux dans cette déclaration. Aida pensa que les vestiaires de tir à l'arc ne contenait pas de partie individuelle. Propices à quelques avances peu coutumières.

- Et ? demanda Aida anxieux, imaginant une facette de son ami qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Et je fais du tir à l'arc ! s'exclama Karui comme relatant une évidence.

Aida était au bord de l'évanouissement. Ses craintes se justifiaient. Et son ami qui lui annonçait comme ça. Pas qu'il ait un quelconque problème avec ça, mais il lui aurait fallu un minimum de temps pour se préparer à la nouvelle.

- Pourtant je suis hétéro ! Donc Doméki ne peut pas être gay !

…

Le raisonnement de son ami laissait à désirer. D'ailleurs, cela était dénué de logique. En quoi le fait de faire du tir à l'arc excluait le fait d'être gay ? Mais Aida n'eut le temps de répliquer que le président s'exclamait déjà :

- Bien ! Le débat est clos ! Passons à l'ordre du jour. Qui est pour truquer l'arc de Doméki pour le prochain tournoi ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Doméki marchait tranquillement vers son temple.

A ses côtés, Watanuki l'observait pensif, il demanda tranquillement :

- Tu n'avais pas un entraînement de tir à l'arc ?

- Notre capitaine l'a annulé, répondit simplement Doméki.

- Ah…

Watanuki jeta un œil à la maison sur le côté gauche, une jeune femme étendait le linge dans le jardin. Laissant son regard dériver, il interrogea :

- C'est bien Karui Sawa ton capitaine ?

- Oui, approuva stoïquement l'archer.

- Ah…

Un oiseau s'envola dans le ciel, il le regarda étendre ses ailes. Il l'observa jusqu'à qu'il disparaisse happé par le ciel. Il s'assura :

- Ce Karui Sawa, c'est bien lui qui a créé le club Anti Doméki Shizuka ?

- Ouais, se contenta de grogner le brun.

- Ah…

Ils n'y avaient plus qu'eux sur la route, le coin était désert, les maisons semblaient vides. Watanuki observa le sol, il était en béton. Il remarqua :

- Il te déteste alors ?

- On dirait, murmura le lycéen pas plus touché que ça.

- Ah…

Un vrombissement de voiture se fit entendre au loin. Il s'éloigna jusqu'à disparaître dans le silence. Watanuki observa Doméki un instant. Il semblait froid. Watanuki questionna :

- Mais, ça ne te fais rien ?

- Rien, déclara Doméki simplement.

- Ah…

Il n'y avait plus que le bruit de leurs pas dans le silence. Le bruit de leur pas se confondait, leurs talons claquaient le sol dans un rythme régulier. Watanuki détourna son regard et le posa sur une feuille morte au sol. Il insista :

- Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de membre, ça ne te peine pas ?

- Non, certifia l'archer.

- Ah…

Watanuki baissa les yeux, il entendait le souffle de Doméki s'il faisait attention. Régulier et doux. Le jeune garçon cessa de marcher avant de s'exclamer :

- Mais Doméki…

Le concerné se tourna vers celui qui s'était arrêté. Watanuki était peiné, ses yeux bleus étaient tristes et il semblait démuni. Doméki s'approcha du médium et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Ils étaient assez loin de l'école et personne ne passait par là. Personne ne les verrait. Pas qu'il ait honte de cette relation, mais il préférait ne pas l'exposer trop tôt, de peur de la voir voler en éclats sûrement. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Watanuki qui s'était blotti contre son torse. Un doux sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

Il savait que le médium était peiné. Dès l'ouverture de ce club, il avait été attristé. Quelques jours à peine ils avaient commencé cette relation et le club s'était ouvert. Watanuki était bien trop gentil. Et il avait tort de s'inquiéter. Ça ne le touchait pas plus que ça. Il se fichait que quelques personnes le détestent pour de mystérieuses raisons. Ça ne lui semblait pas important tant qu'il était sûr que Watanuki l'appréciait. Il déposa un léger baiser dans ses cheveux tandis que Watanuki se rapprochait encore.

- J'en ai rien à faire de ce club. J'en ai rien à faire de ces gens qui me détestent, chuchota Doméki à l'oreille de Watanuki.

- Mais… essaya de répliquer le médium coincé contre le torse de l'archer.

- Tant que tu t'inscris pas dedans, je m'en foutrai… avoua doucement le brun.

Watanuki eut un petit sourire. Il enlaça la nuque de l'archer avant de déposer un timide baiser sur ses lèvres.

**Fin !**

L'auteur (soupire) :

- Mon dieu que la fin est… édulcorée dirons-nous… Bon j'espère que mes OC sont pas trop… monopolisants ? Ratés ? Détestables ? Je me demande. Moi personnellement je les aime bien.

Doméki (regardant l'auteur) :

- Pourquoi c'est un club Anti Doméki Shizuka ? Pourquoi pas un club « Anti Watanuki Kimihiro » ou encore mieux un club « Anti Kunogi Himawari ».

Watanuki (hurlant) :

- Hé ! Je t'ai rien fait moi ! C'est pas ma faute si t'es un type détestable !

Doméki (se bouchant une oreille et répondant) :

- Moi je ne gueule pas toutes les deux secondes au moins. Et je ne suis pas un imbécile.

Watanuki (hurlant) :

- Qui est l'imbécile ?

L'auteur (réfléchissant) :

- Ben toi… non ?

Watanuki (hurle de désespoir) :

- Noooaaaaannnnnn !

L'auteur (regarde Watanuki tomber à genoux) :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Yûko (attrapant Watanuki) :

- Watanuki ! C'est toi qui a avalé les vitamines sur la table ?

Watanuki (se dégage de Yûko) :

- Ah j'ai oublié de faire le ménage !

L'auteur (inquiet) :

- Il va rester longtemps comme ça ?

Watanuki (secouant Doméki avec énergie) :

- C'est ta faute !

Doméki (essaye de se dégager sans résultat) :

- Mais arrêtez le !

L'auteur (hurlant) :

- Mais comment on fait ?

Yûko (regardant l'auteur)

- Pour la réponse tu devras payer le prix…

L'auteur (hurlant) :

- Pas question ! C'est pas moi qui ai laissé traîner les vitamines sur la table ! Doméki débrouille-toi.

Watanuki (hurlant) :

- C'est ta faute !

Doméki (soupirant et essayant toujours de se dégager) :

- Bon, désolé vieux…

Doméki frappe Watanuki d'une droite, Watanuki s'effondre

L'auteur (hurlant) :

- Ah ! Mais tu l'as frappé !

Doméki (enlevant la poussière des ses habits) :

- J'avais plus le choix…

Watanuki (se réveillant doucement) :

- Où suis-je ? Et pourquoi j'ai aussi mal à la mâchoire ?

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Pour rien Watanuki. Absolument rien...

Watanuki (frottant sa tête) :

- Tout ce que je me souviens, c'est d'une fic pourrie…

L'auteur (assomme Watanuki) :

- Quelle fic pourrie ?

Doméki (essayant d'arrêter l'auteur )

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Si il trouve cette fic pourrie c'est qu'il n'avait pas ses idées en place… non ?

Doméki (essayant de réveiller Watanuki) :

- Non c'était qu'elle était pourrie…

L'auteur (pleure) :

- Maieuh… Reviews ?


End file.
